


Slip Up

by Padfoots_Pawprint



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, keith just needs a break, klance, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoots_Pawprint/pseuds/Padfoots_Pawprint
Summary: He has a wicked headache and honestly isn't up for Lance's bullshit but there's something about the way his arm is curved around Keith's body, supporting him, that he can't deny.





	

“Hey Keith. Keeeeith.” Keith winced at Lance's whining and glared up at him. Lance seemed unphased by the perpetual scowl that had seemed glued to Keith's face for the last three hours and showed no sign of being affected now..

“ _What_?”

“Have I told you how much of a grump you are?”

“You have. Multiple times.” Keith and Lance continued up the stairs together with Lance's long arm curved around his friend's body to keep him upright. They had long since shed their suits and Keith could feel the warmth Lance exuded through his shirt. If he didn't have such a ridiculously painful headache, he might have found himself enjoying it.

Still, despite the gesture, Lance wasn't the best support. Even now, he took a step too quickly and jostled Keith in a manner that earned him a sharp glare. “Dude, I'm _trying_.”

They continued up the stairs. Every so often, Lance would drop Keith before catching him again. Maybe drop was an exaggeration (it really more was a strange sort of dip where Keith thought Lance’s arm left him even though it never did) but with the throbbing pulse in his skull, Keith knew what if felt like to him. And it _felt_ like Lance was trying to drop him down the polished Altean steps.

“Hey Keith?” This time Lance seemed to full on release him. Keith didn't think he'd allow him to drop but here he was, going to crack his head on the steps. Pinpricks of fear were smothered by the ache in his head and he let himself fall to the ground, fully prepared to shout at Lance when it happened. Instead, Lance swept him up just before Keith hit the stairs.

The idiot was grinning when Keith looked up at him.

“What the _fuck_ , Lance?”

“Keith, come on. You were fine.”

“You almost let me fall down a flight of stairs!”

“You need to stop being so dramatic. I didn't drop you.”

“But you could have!”

“I'd never let you go.”

Keith snorted, ever skeptical until he looked at Lance's straight face and burning blue eyes. It came to Keith's attention that perhaps Lance had actually meant what he said. He knew that Lance often said rash things for the simple sake of saying them. Once he'd figured out that confusing quirk, Keith had almost immediately found Lance easier to tolerate. Picking out what his fellow paladin meant and didn't mean had become a game they both seemed to enjoy, but it wasn't easy. There were moments where it was hard to distinguish between the two; like now, when Keith was being supported and their bodies pressed together and Lance's intensity wanted to bury itself under his skin.

Like now, when he seemed to genuinely mean it.

“You...” he trailed, unsure of how to address something that sounded like it went beyond, platonic camaraderie. “What?” The blue paladin grinned and Keith felt any excessive affection for his friend freeze in his veins. “Did you pretend drop me half a dozen times just to use that line?”

“Maybe.”

“You're such a dork.” Lance was joking. That was... good. Keith didn't know what he'd have done or said if his fellow paladin had been serious.

“Yeah, but you know you love me.”

“Lance,” Keith began when they started back up the stairs before crying out as his hip connected with the railing. “ _Lance_.”

Lance gaped, stunned at his own carelessness. “Oh shit, Keith, I'm sorry.”

Whatever was keeping his headache at bay dropped off and the pain of Keith's hip and head forced the angry scowl back onto his face. He glared. “Lance, I swear, if I wasn't dying internally, I would make sure that you'd be dying externally.”

Lance laughed nervously, continuing up the stairs with considerably more caution, and any moment they'd had was swept decidedly under the proverbial carpet.


End file.
